The fast developments of the communication means have made the dream of "the distant places just like the nearby neighbors" come true and also the mankind of today have good chances to contact overseas culture and tradition; the food originally belonging to the European and American features--the sponge cake has also one of the integral delicious delicacies in our daily life, the occasions like birthday, celebrations, western dinner parties, etc. display the specific flavors due to the decorations and supplements of sponge cakes, but when we face an intricately made sponge cake, it is a not simple matter concerning how to properly cut and divide the cake for all the people to eat without making the cake in a mess.
The conventional sponge cake cutters often belong to the common knife tools, although it is no difficulty for them to cut the sponge cakes, it is always hard to pick up the cut sponge cakes, because the cakes are soft in quality and greasy with butter and other decorators, if there is no adequate clamps to aid, but the pieces of cut cake are directly picked up, they may become damaged which turns the makers' laborious efforts, consequently how to design a practical sponge cake dual purpose cutter and clipper is a pressing mission!
In view of the fact the conventional sponge cutters can never satisfactorily complete the cake cutting task, the inventor has, in reponse to the drawbacks, carefully conducted a research work and finally developed a simple, practical and easy small bits-removing sponge cake dual-purpose cutter and clipper, thus completely eliminating the troubles and helpfulnesses involved in cutting and picking up the sponge cakes for a long time.